Only a phone call away
by Amymiagirl
Summary: Taz is a babysitter, all the children love her and so do the parents. When Taz receives mysterious, creepy, phone calls her world is turned upside down. Please note that this is only part1


Taz was a baby sitter, not one of those boring ones that sit around all day and pick their noses. No, one of those exciting ones that always know what to do to make you laugh and how much ice cream to give you and what time is an appropriate bed time for a ten year old. All the local children loved her, in fact she had become somewhat of a celebrity, much to her own surprise! When walking to the shops all the children had shouted her name and waved madly at her, taking her dog to the park she had been called over to many picnics and Frisbee games as well as offered many delicious looking cakes, of course she just had to sample all of them! Even walking home from school, cars stopped would pull up beside her and Taz would get a lovely view of all the children's noses as they pressed their little faces up against the windows, waving and screaming. It gave her a head ache. Don't get me wrong, Taz loved all the little children with their little button noses and their big eyes, and she loved their big cheesy grins! It's just that she hadn't had a free night in months, she barely had enough time to do her homework with all their endless jabbering and screeching. Her parents had told her that unless her grades picked up she would be made to change schools and this was not an option! Her phone beeped and Taz woke up from her daydream with a little shout. "Miss Liddell, would you be kind enough to take your face of the desk and tell the class the answer." "…..what…..sorry miss I…..I didn't quite her you, could you please repeat what you said?" "Taz, you heard me perfectly well, come on now, you must have heard me, I was speaking load enough." "No miss, I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention "The answer to that easy question is that 'pie' goes on infinitely, ok class, could you all settle down, Taz, could you please hand out the books, and while you're at it clean up that disgusting mess you've left on the desk" Taz, who was already on her feet, looked back over her shoulder to see a pool of saliva in which her pencils seemed to be drowning in. Grimacing (in what she hoped looked like a helpful smile) Taz shuffled up to the teacher's desk, snatched the books and grabbed a tissue from out of the smiling tissue box that sat on the edge of the teacher's desk.. The rest of the day did not go as planned, instead of receiving an 'A' in the super tough pop quiz that she had done last week she was awarded an 'F' and a trip to the headmasters office for shouting out a long stream of rude words when she had seen her mark, mostly abuse about how the teacher should have given her more marks on the last question and how the score hadn't been counted up properly. As you can see it was clearly not her day!

When Taz got home her natural reaction kicked in and she found herself being drawn to the message recorder. Before she could stop herself, her finger had found the big green button and she had pressed down as hard as she could. "Message one; Hi Taz, dear, it's Mrs Hocking here, I was wondering if you could look after Missy and Charlie this Thursday, both William and I are up to our eyeballs in work and the nanny is sick, get back to me as soon as possible, thanks dear." Oh great! Thought Taz, she could take Thursday Coffee night of her list. "Message two; Taz, it's me, David, from down at the docks, I was wondering if you could possibly look after my little Sammy and Rosy too, on Wednesday?" Two days in a row! I'm never going to get my homework done! She thought "Message three; Hi dearie, its Mrs Golding here, I was wondering if you were free on Friday night, to look after Natasha, Lottie and baby Jenny, it would be such a help, get back as soon as you can, thanks!" "Message four; Taz, its Mr Duncan here, can you come over on Tuesday to look after Tommy and Evie, I need to go out for dinner with my boss, thanks it would be a great help to me, bye!" "Message four; Hello Taz, this is your new friend, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, a very close watch, don't come out of the house tonight."


End file.
